1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hot fluid washing apparatus, and more particularly, to a washer having a first outlet connectable to a spray nozzle and a second outlet connectable to a dishwasher, or other device requiring a heated fluid, and further having a flow switch for sensing fluid flow through the second outlet to the dishwasher.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A previously known hot fluid washing unit is the HurriWasher.RTM. Model 720 manufactured by the assignee of the present invention. This apparatus includes a thermostatically controlled heated fluid storage tank with a pumping system for pumping a fluid, such a hot water, from the tank through a high pressure nozzle in a hand-operated spray wand. The apparatus also includes a fluid shut-off valve and an inlet strainer in the line between the heated tank and the pumping system. A bypass system is provided so that fluid will bypass around the pump when the pumping system is turned on and the spray wand is closed off. The heated tank has a low fluid level cutoff for stopping the heating system and also includes a temperature/pressure relief valve. The pump outlet also includes a pulsation damper. Indicator lights are provided for showing when the heating and pumping systems are switched on.
This apparatus has been used successfully for spray-washing situations. However, there is a need for an apparatus which will provide heated fluid to a dishwasher or other hot fluid consuming device as well as to the hand-operated spray wand. A problem with simply connecting a dishwasher to the heated tank is that there is a possibility that sufficient fluid flow may not be available to the dishwasher when the spray wand is in use. The present invention solves this problem by providing a modification of the previous washer having a connection to a dishwasher in which a flow-sensing switch is used to shut off power to the pumping system when the dishwasher is in use.